Munny maken for all u kiddos
Well hello y'all.....This'm here is lyon. Recently ive been hearing lotsa complaints and requests for money makin teqniques. So I put my here brain together and got some pretty gewd onez ha ha ha. Collector series welp thes'm here are probably the easiest ways to do things..this section is for all u lazy butts./ low cb lvl, like 20's to 65 Go to the edgeville dungeon right under fally (ask an adult if u need help :) go all the way thru the dungeon into the black knights base, defeat the black knight jailer...he drops a cell key (possibly need to do black knights fortress quest) open the cell containing velak the explorer..do not ask for a reward and he will giv u a dusty key.....walk back to the areas containing the lesser demons and open the gate with baby blue dragons in it (bring anti-dragon shield.....yu needs it to survives) walk around picking up blue scales...fill inventory, bank, was rinse repeat...easy as pye. Higher cb...takes more time :P Go to the Kalphite hive located in the desert ( u need a rope to get down there)... bring food, and anti poisons.....walk to the area containing the kalphite soldiers...this is a multi combat area and they are poisonous so be carefull....theres a safe spot behind the stalagmites....run there...you will see a potatoe cactus on the ground..collect, bank..etc etc.....good munny one cactus= 2k Slayen da bitches This section is for killen thangs and retrieving stuff from um....not for lazy butts.. Noob Anywhere there are cows, there is muns to be made :P......killl them hoes, and collect their hides...easy muns, and they r lvl 2..cow hide= 214 gp still a noob but better In taverly dungeon where u colected them there scales...yea, there is an area with creatures called chaos druids......killing them may prove profitable, wearing ring of weatlh helps... killen them thangs may cause them to drop herbs.....take all but the guam,marrentill, tarromin and harralander....this process may yeild upwards of bout 150k an hr Novice mems only :P in the area south of seers village, there is a little town called yanille next to this town there is a series of 3 small islands countaining a good munny makin monsta....Jungle spiders, non poisonous, lvl 48... killing these sunbitches has them drop a spider carcass....fill ur inventory bank in yanille. and keep goin 1 carcass=1k Medium-hard in taverly dungeon where them blue dragons are...you kill a creature called blue dragon....killing these things yeilds you with both bones and blue dragonhide...but you can also recieve items like cluescrolls and effigies and stuff too....recomended is either high combat lvls 75+ att str def...or high range mage, 60+... bring antidragon shields or dragonfire potions dragon bones 6k dragonhide 3k Expert..\ now now now....look at chu all grown up by now ur nt a noob and you shuld ask the clan elders for better monsters to kill BTW>>>SLAYER OBJECTIVE MONSTERS OFTIN YEILD GOOD DROPS Skillz for skills for skilling to make muns ask these people for advice in particular needs Farming- nathaniel,carousels Woodcutting- nathaniel,carousels, count lumwood, Lyon Theiving-lyon Fletching- lyon Herblore-lyon,nathaniel, carousels CONSTRUCTION GIVES BCK 0GP OF WAT U PUT INTO IT>>>SO DONT FREAKEN DO IT any other skills......lyon and nathaniel can help :)))) Swim in the moolah my children swim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!